FairyMercs
by cFairyWriter
Summary: Modern AU of FairyTail! The guild is actually a mercenary company! All your favourite characters in the real world doing spy things! Yeah there's a better description inside. Rated M for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I've been toying with this idea for a while. It's essentially the idea that the guild is actually a mercenary organization in the real world, meaning ours, and each person has a specialty (Natsu is pyrotechnics, Lucy is locks and safes, Gray is sniping and get-away driving, stuff like that). So I've gone and written the first kind of chapter and would really like to know if you guys would want to read more. I don't know if this would actually be a full story or just mission-by-mission kinda stuff but I really need some feedback. Also the rating will be M until I decided whether or not I can stop myself from throwing in swearing and lemons so please read and let me know what y'all think!**

"Salamander. Come in Salamander." The silence from the earpiece was deafeningly annoying. "Salamander. Where are you?" Again nothing. "Natsu where the fuck are you!"

"Jeeze Keymaster calm down! I just got out of the basement! And code names remember?" The crackling voice of the pink-haired boy came back through the earpiece.

"You said ten minutes, it's been twelve." The girl looked around nervously; adjusting her night-vision goggles and checking the ammo in her rifle. She looked down the streets row of businesses towards the dock to check for the boat that was waiting for them. Getting up from her prone position she knelt on her left knee with her right foot positioned on the top of the building she was perched upon. "You didn't put to many explosives in this time did you?" Silence. "God dammit."

"Don't worry. I promise this won't be as bad as last time." Without warning he was beside her with an arm draped over her shoulder. Lucy squeaked and almost had her knife out when his lips met hers. She grabbed his black tuque and tore it off to get to the dyed hair that lay underneath. He in turn groped her ass that sat in black jeans and ran his hand up her tank-top covered back. Reaching her neck he pressed her closer before his left thumb hit the trigger on the explosives that he had just placed in the shop. Flames erupted from the shop and flew high into the warm Brazilian sky to light up the street and everything around the shop. The couple stopped to watch the spectacle with wide eyes and even wider grins, the widest being on Natsu. The warmth of the blast and the shockwave that followed hit them and sent their hair flattening backwards onto their heads.

"I thought you said you didn't put that many explosives in it."

"I didn't!" The sentence wasn't even out of his mouth when the glass at the front of the shop beside the one that Natsu had just been in had its windows explode outwards onto the street. Lucy groaned when the fire followed the glass and quickly swarmed the shop beside that one.

"You idiot."

"Heh heh, oops." Lucy hit him in the chest.

"Grab your shit and lets go." The fireball continued its way down the street as the two repelled from the roof to the street below. Using the back alleys they found themselves at the docks where they started running down one of the piers towards the blue Southern Ocean that lay expanding out into the horizon. Just as they got to the end a boat came speeding across the end and with one leap of faith the couple landed in the back to speed off and away up the Brazilian coastline towards the Gulf of Mexico.

"Little much don't you think?" Their driver was eyeing the growing fire that had spread its way through the business section of the small town.

"Shut up Gray. The target owned all of them anyways." Gray turned to them smirking, his black Hawaiian shirt unbuttoned and flapping in the wind.

"Back home then?"

"Definitely. Oooh look! The constellations!" Lucy wrapped one arm around Natsu and pointed towards the sky with the other as the boat continued its way home.

Later

"NatsUUUUUUU!" The trio hadn't even entered the building when Makarov was yelling at them from a top his bar stool. It was one day after they had gotten back from their mission and the two were still tired. Upon hearing the yelling Gray slipped along the wall of the old bar and sat himself beside a blue shirted Juvia.

"Awe shit."

"You're damn right awe shit! You blew up half a towns income you dumbass!" The drunken old man threw his beer stein at his employee and was immediately swatted in the back of the head by the white-haired mage that stood beside him.

"Boss! That's the third one this week!" The old man blushed and apologized.

"I'm sorry Mira." The pretty bar maid turned away and walked towards the end of the bar to pour Lucy and Natsu their usual, her black cocktail dress moving her curves in all the right ways. "But it still doesn't mean I won't be deducting pay!" The two groaned and sat down beside him. They had changed while on the boat ride, Lucy was in jean-shorts and a yellow tank-top while Natsu was wearing his white cargo shorts and a loose black Adidas vest. They sat on the wooden seats of the bar while their friends bustled in and out of the old bar. Sitting on the outskirts of the eastern most Mexican-American border it was in the middle of a town that didn't mind the income that the mercenaries brought in. The bar itself was pretty open with tables set up everywhere and random patrons set up among them. Windows were placed at random around the walls before stopping at the bar on one side and the large double doors on the other. The lighting was better than most bars, this was not a place that wanted people lurking in the shadows.

"Come on boss! It's not like anybody died!"

"It doesn't matter!" The little man reached out for the beer that Mira placed where the old one that he had thrown once sat. "The facts are that you were supposed to send a message and only destroy one shop. Now luckily the client loved what you did and ended up paying double." Lucy squealed in joy and hugged her boyfriend. "So I'll only take twenty percent of it this time." Lucy was to happy to care, Makarov could have taken fify percent and she would have been happy.

"Mira. What's the status of the other teams?" Mira checked the computer that sat behind her bar.

"Alzack and Bisca are almost done with their scouting mission in Turkey, Gildarts and Laki have just started their heist in Venice, team Raijinshu is on their way home from Montanna and team ShadowGear is- LAXUS WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST DO!" The lights went out in the bar and there was a moment of panic as nothing but the now blue screen that sat in front of Mira was giving off light.

"I told you that might happen!" The tall blonde techy came sauntering out of the door to one of the back rooms beside the bar while raising the welding goggles that sat on his eyes most of the time to have them sit on his forehead. "Just hold on a second y'all, power is rerouting and we'll be back up in a minute." Laxus was suddenly aware of the pissed off bar maid that stood in front of him; her high heels putting her close to his height. He nervously scratched the lightning bolt tattoo that ran its way down his right eye.

"It better be!"

"It will, it will!" With a sudden flicker the lights around the bar came back on. "See? All good! Besides, you look so much better in blue light." He kissed her on the nose and sauntered back to the room he had just come from.

"It's alright Mira. Thank you anyways." Makaraov looked at Lucy and Natsu. "You two go home now alright? Rest up. I might have a big job for you later."

**So there it is! Please let me know what you think and if you want more! Thanks y'all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I'm thinking I'm gonna start with an actual story and maybe branch off every now and then with some side missions and other stuff so let me know what y'all think. Enjoy!**

They were both sweating. The effort it took to not collapse was so intense that it took both their concentration to not hyperventilate. The session had gone way to well, a straight hour without any breaks for rest or water and Lucy had sat close by watching it all.

"You're getting slow Erza."Natsu adjusted his position ever so slightly.

"Wanna bet?" Erza put more weight on her right back leg and flipped her knives so that the wooden blades ran down the underside of her forearms. Pushing off she swung the right one for Natsu's head and when the man blocked that shot brought her left leg in a roundhouse kick at his head. Natsu ducked under the kick and threw out his own into the back of her exposed right knee. Any normal person would have gone down immediately but Erza had a different plan. Hooking up her left arm she brought it around the back of Natsu's neck and used it to swing herself up and onto his shoulders. Off balance and weighted down the man hit the practice mat and groaned as his wooden blades went flying away out of his hands.

And that is how you lose." The red-head ruffled her friends hair and got off of him. "Time for a shower I think. Joining me Lucy?" She winked at the blonde while walking by.

"No thanks Erza. I've gotta go see Makarov about a new job." Erza shrugged and continued on her way.

"Maybe I'll get Natsu to come one day." Erza purposefully swayed her hips as she walked down the hall to the showers. Natsu was still laying on his back watching when Lucy pounced on him and pinned him to the mat.

"Excuse me your girlfriend is here." She grinned and kissed him. "Now come on, we gotta go see Makarov." Jumping to her feet she hauled Natsu up and hand in hand they walked out the door of the dojo that stood in the middle of their town.

"Hey Happy!" A small greyish blue cat rubbed itself against Natsu's leg just below where his white shorts ended at his knees when they exited onto the street. "Looking well fed as usual I see." The cat purred harder and wrapped its tail around the mans right leg.

"No time Natsu. You can play with your cat later." Lucy grabbed his hand and dragged him along down the street with the cat following along closely. The hot Mexican sun shone down on them as they made their way up the street towards the bar that housed the base of the organization known as The Fairies. Nobody really knew why it was called that, nobody really cared that much anymore either. The people they passed nodded and smiled for them on the dusty road, going about their business knowing that they were almost like family to those in the company.

"Lucy! Natsu!" Hitting one of two four-way intersections in the town about three blocks away from the bar, Coming around the bend Alzack, Bisca and Asuka, who was currently riding on her fathers shoulders, met up with them and continued their walk to the bar. They wore their usualy jeans and plaid shirts with Asuka and Bisca wearing their orange and red cowboy hats respectively. Alzack for his part was also wearing his poncho but somehow wasn't hot

"Hey you two! Turkey go well?"

"Really well actually! I mean I almost got shot but-"

"Almost?" Bisca raised an eyebrow to her husbands remark.

"Alright so my right arm but it could have been a lot worse!" Asuka giggled from her dads shoulders and reached over to play with Lucy's ponytail. Lucy giggled and grabbed her hand to pull her off Alzack to swing her around in a circle. The girl laughed and Natsu grabbed her from the blonde to throw her up in the air and catch her again. Reaching the front door of the two-story bar they entered quickly and breathed in the smell of smoke, booze and laughter.

"Natsu, Lucy! Over here please." The two walked towards the bar where Makarov sat in his white shirt and flower print shorts. The two made their way past Gray and Juvia who sat at one table with a drunk Cana and Wakaba smoking from a pipe at the table beside them.

"Sup boss?"

"Get to the back room. We've got a new job for you." Natsu got serious. There was no greeting, no asking why he was out of breath nothing; just straight to business.

"Sure boss, whatever you say." Lucy led the pair to the left of the bar and through the door that led to the staircase. Making their way up the stairs they hit a long hallway with three doors on either side. Dimly lit with no windows the halls brown wooden hallway would have been espeically eery if it wasn't for the Persian carpet that stretched its way along the floor. Walking to the end they hit the last door on the right and into what had been so nicely named the Panel. Upon entering one could immediately see why. Every wall was covered in LCD screens along with the giant mahogony table that could seat at least twelve people comfortably was also one giant touch screen with state of the art 3D imaging like something out of a sci-fi movie. Nobody really knew how Laxus had figured out how to rig it up the way he did; after so many years nobody really cared either. Sitting at the table was Laxus himself, squinting at a tablet in his hands and muttering about the power.

"Definitely can't let the power go out again or Mira is gonna nail my balls to the wall and have a drink under em. Course she's under em most of the time anyways..."

"That was too much information." Natsu crashed down into the chair beside the blonde spiky haired man and looked over at the tablet. "Oooh an assassination! Who is it?!" His answer was given in the form of a punch straight to the side of the head.

"How about you wait until everybody gets here and then we can talk about it!"

"Everyone? Who's everyone?" The door to the room swung back open and two people entered in and took their seats around the table. The pair were holding hands, their leather jacket sleeves covering a multitude of tattoos and studs that covered their bodies. The head of a black dragon snaked across the left side of his neck and the same dragon on her right. Levy sat across from Lucy, Gajeel sat across from Natsu.

"Team Redfox." Lucy eyed the two coldly. "Last I heard you guys were in Iraq hunting terrorists, what happened?"

"I called them in." Makarov entered the room and swung the door closed behind him. "They're going to help you with your next mission."

"Speaking of; what is our next mission?" Gajeel's gravely voice resounded around the room.

"A very large organization has asked us to take out an international terrorist worth a couple billion dollars." Makarov hopped up on a stool beside Laxus.

"Large organization? What kind of organization would want us to take down a terrorist?" Levy twirled her dyed-blue hair and frowned at her boss.

"The United Nations. It seems Zeref finally overstepped his boundaries."

**Well here's the second chapter. Sorry it's taken a while, I usually write at least half the story before I start putting it out but this one was a little different. Anyways enjoy and please let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Zeref? You mean that terrorist guy?" Natsu was looking at the screens that had pictures of the dangerous man pulled up on them. Cold black eyes stared out from shaggy black hair. Most of the pictures he was wearing a business suit and wasn't smiling in any of them except for the ones where he was shaking somebodies hand.

"Who cares about that?! Did you say the United Nations?!"

"Yes I did Levy. It seems that Zeref, only the Lord knows why that's the name he uses, has finally over stepped his boundary." The screen flickered to show a close up of Zeref standing beside an asian man with a North Korean flag on his military hat.

"He's been selling to the wrong countries for to long. At first it was simple things; food, guns, ammo, stuff like that. Then it got a little more complicated." An aerial shot of a coastal city showed something very large and very bomb-like being loaded off of a boat. "This is the town of Singchang in North Korea. I'm sure you can guess what that is."

"Trouble is what it is. So if they know that he's selling nukes to them why doesn't the UN or NATO or somebody go after him instead?" Natsu was staring at the screens with serious concern, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

"They can't technically touch him. He lives in Hong Kong most of the time and China won't let anybody touch him cause he's so good for business." Laxus was talking and pulling up more pictures now. "They tried some other companies while they were at it. Apparently Pegasus in Australia laughed at them, the Mermaids hung up the call and Sabretooth used words that rival Cana's vocabulary during a drinking contest. Needless to say we're the last resort and being completely fucking insane we said yes."

"So why do we need two teams then? I mean if it's the UN asking us I'm assuming they're willing to let us get into any countries we need to legally and all that. It should be a pretty simple mission at that point right? Plant a couple of explosives on a chopper, snipe him through a car window, something like that?" Lucy had sat back in her chair and was playing with one of the buttons on her green done up shirt.

"Well we don't want to take the chance. Especially with these guys. You two may be good with explosives and locks but ShadowGear is our close-range gropu. This guy is highly trained in about three different martial arts and to be perfctly honest Natsu, even though you've been training, if he gets close enough to you you're both dead. End of story. Which is why-" The door swung open again.

"I'm sorry Boss, I was taking a shower." Erza sat down beside Lucy.

"No problem. Which is Erza will also be joining you. Now I know this seems like an excessive amount of people but it's for your own good. I want this going perfectly. Laxus? Fill them in the rest please." Makarov promptly got off his stool and strode from the room, closing the door behind him.

"Alright bitches listen up." The tech manager adjusted his white muscle shirt which made the welding goggles that sat around his neck twitch abnormally.

"Zeref isn't his actual name but to be perfectly honest nobody knows what his real name is. They guy is about fourty-something and was married with a kid. His wife got kidnapped though and the guys who kidnapped her, Mongolian extremists, tried to force him to pay fifty million dollars cash to geet her back. Well he did end up paying the money, except instead of cash it was in high grade explosives. Wiped out the whole fucking town and everybody in it including his wife." Laxus' fingers flew across the tablet and the pictures on the walls changed to him holding hands with a girl who didn't look any older than twelve. Her hazel brown eyes shone in the sunlight as she walked down the tarmac away from a jet, her black/blue pigtails bouncing around her head and her left hand held by her fathers right.

"This is Wendy, his daughter. She's about twelve-years-old now and really has no clue about what her dad does. At her age though I don't think exposing it to her is right but hey, what can you do right? Anyways she is defintely not part of this hit. If you can't take him out without taking her out as well then you don't take her out. This week the two are travelling to Calgary, Albert up in Canada where Zeref has some kind of business deal going on involving the partial ownership of an oil company. At the same time as that though, the city is hosting its annual Stampede. Think Dallas' rodeo except less about livestock and much more fair and rodeo with the whole city getting into it. Literally two weeks of concerts, rodeos, drinking and partying so you can bet that his daughter is gonna want to go to this at least once in the week they're there."

"Canada has agreed to allow you access to the airport and anything else that you need while he's there for the week. Now of course they can't oficially help you and if you get caught they will prosecute you the same as any other country would. So you know, the usual, except this time you'll technically be in the country legally." Laxus grinned at the others around the table.

"So what do you think we should do then?" Erza was studying a map of the city that had been brought up on the table in front of them.

"Well that's really your decision but if I was you I would scout them out for the week. Take in a little bit of the rodeo and the sights while your there, I here Banff is nice during the summer, and at the very end of it all blow the mother fucker sky high when he leaves in his private jet. But, if you uget the chance, you can always decide to take him out in his hotel. Supposedly the Canadians have somebody who will meet you there and get you all set up with either of those two options. If you choose the first one great but if it comes down to the second one, well, be careful, we don't want another Lisanna on our hands." The statement left the room dead quiet before Erza moved the conversation forward.

"What about his daughter?"

"She has to leave two days prior to his departure back to Hong Kong." Erza nodded.

"Right! I like Laxus' plan so let's go with that. We can get into the country, scout Zeref, follow him for the week and then blow him up." Lucy's plan recieved approving nods from around the table.

"That's all fine and dandy but I've got one more thing for you to deal with, his bodyguards. They call themelves the Oracion Seis and let me be the first on record to say I ain't fuckin dealing with them; though that's mostly cause I don't have any info on them. As much as I can tell these are hand picked bodyguards and they are loyal to the extreme and that makes them particularly dangerous, hence the extra people for this mission." Laxus flicked his tablet and the TV's turned off.

"You guys need to complete this mission. The reputation of the Fairies and the safety of them rests on this as well. If you fail, he'll find out on his own who tried to do it and that's gonna put a lot of people in danger. You leave in thirteen hours; don't be late."

**Reviews and Comments are welcomed**


End file.
